Shigure Sohma/Gallery
|-|Volume & Chapter Covers = Volume 4.jpg|Cover of volume 4 Fruits Basket Collector's Edition Volume 3.jpg|Shigure Sohma on the Collector's Edition Cover. Chapter 6.png|Chapter 6 Cover. Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 Cover. Chapter 16.png|Chapter 16 Cover. Chapter 21.png|Chapter 21 Cover. Chapter 25.png|Chapter 25 Cover. Chapter 44.png|Chapter 44 Cover. |-|Illustrations = Chapter 1 end.png Tohru discover Sohma Curse.png Shigure as Dog.png Dark Shigure.png Mayuko-sensei.png|Shiraki's expression when Shigure Sohma attended the interview with Tohru Honda. Shigure and akito.jpg Shigure & Akito (2).jpg |-|Official Art = Shigure Sohma by NT.jpg Dog.jpg Yuki, Tohru, Shigure & Kyo.png Fruits Basket Manga Poster 2019.png Shiki's Family.png|Shigure's family. Screenshots :Main article: First Anime/Gallery Opening For Fruits Basket (4).png Screenshots :Main article: 1st Season of Second Anime/Gallery :Main article: 2nd Season of Second Anime/Gallery |-|1st Opening= Fruits Basket OP 1 (9).png |-|1st Ending= Fruits Basket ED 1 (15).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (16).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (17).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (18).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (26).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (27).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (28).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (33).png|Shigure in ED1 Fruits Basket ED 1 (40).png |-|2nd Opening= Fruits Basket OP 2 (18).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (19).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (20).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (21).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (22).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (66).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (67).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (68).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (69).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (70).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (71).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (72).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (73).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (74).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (112).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (113).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (114).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (115).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (116).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (117).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (118).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (123).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (124).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (125).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (140).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (141).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (142).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (143).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (144).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (145).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (146).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (147).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (148).png |-|2nd Ending= Fruits Basket ED 2 (14).png |-|2001 Anime = chr_Shigure.jpg 178.jpg Tohru & 5 Chinese Zodiacs.jpg Yuki, Tohru, Kyo & Shigure.jpg Tohru, Yuki, Kyo & Shigure.jpg Shigure Sohma - 2001 Anime Concept Art.jpg|Shigure's 2001 Design Shigure Sohma - Dog - 2001 Anime Concept Art.gif|Shigure's 2001 Dog Design Wallpaper 2001 Anime -1.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -2.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -3.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -4.jpg 2001 Anime Scans -1.jpg 2001 DVD Volume 7.jpg FB The Complete Series Collector's Edition.jpg FB 2001 Complete Series Cover - Madman ver.jpg Yuki. Shigure, Tohru, Kyo & Kagura Wallpaper 2001.png Fruits Basket 2002 Calendar - Kyo, Shigure, Tohru and Yuki.jpg Fruits Basket 2002 Calendar - Shigure, Ayame and Hatori.jpg Fruits Basket 2002 Calendar - Yuki, Shigure, Kagura, Tohru and Kyo.jpg |-|2019 Anime = Fruits Basket 2019 Poster.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 2.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 3.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 4.jpg Shigure - Full Body.png Shigure - Dog.png Shigure Faces.png Main Visual 2019.jpg Ph shigure.png ph dog (2).png 2019 Anime Scans -1.jpg Mabudachi Trio - Special Summer House Vacation Visual.jpg 2019 Anime DVD - Vol 4.jpg FB Calendar 2020 US.jpg|2020 Wall Calendar US Shigure, Yuki, Tohru & Kyo Event.png Tohru, Saki, Arisa & 10 Sohmas wears Special Traditional.png |-|Natsuki Takaya's Art = High School Hatori, Ayame & Shigure Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.jpg FB Collector's Edition Volume 3 Special Thanks.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries